Know U Remain There
by AndyBlainers14
Summary: Preview "I wanna go away, Kurt." Blaine replied, without looking. "With you. Run away, leave it all back." Kurt was silent, watching him. Blaine looked at him in turn, with eyes almost desperate. Kurt whispered, turning over the phone in his hands.


**Title**: Know U Remain There  
><strong>Chapters<strong>: 1/3  
><strong>Character:<strong> Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson.

**Genre:** Romance

**Raiting**: T  
><strong>Advertisment<strong>: OOC, Slash.  
><strong>Words<strong>: Prologue, 221. Chapter I 825. (Yeah I know it's short. The others are longer).  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The characters are not mine, but a and FOX property.  
><strong>AN**: My first story about Glee. I admit, I'm scared. I do not know if you like it, if the characters come out too much from the original characters. If the plot that I have chosen will be interesting to your eyes. I ask you one last thing before I leave you to read in peace. If you have three seconds of your time, let me know what you think. Also send me to hell if you like. Good reading to everyone.

PS: I'm Italian and i wrote this story in italian, than i've translated it for you... if you wanted to read it in its original language, here you are .?sid=705696&i=1

**Prologue**

Kurt hold tight i Phone into his hands. It rang incessantly for an half hour. The names follow one after the other, always the same. Dad, Finn, Mercedes, Carol. Dad, Finn, Mercedes… it was almost **reassuring**. Kurt look at his side, where Blaine is clutching the steering of his car so hard that Kurt was expected of it broke a few moments. They had stopped on the highway that would take them to New York, and when Kurt had noticed, he had pulled Blaine over at a wharf.

"May I know why the hell are we here?" Kurt asked, eager to receive explanations..

"I wanna go away, Kurt." Blaine replied, without looking. "With you. Run away, leave it all back." Kurt was silent, watching him. Blaine looked at him in turn, with eyes almost desperate. Kurt whispered, turning over the phone in his hands. A new call filled the car with the notes of Teenage Dream, the ring tone the Kurt has no courage to change. Mercedes. Again. With a pang he refused the call, turning off the phone.

"You know it's crazy" Kurt said, while Blaine held is breath "But if it can make you feel better… let's do it." Kurt smiled, perhaps a little stiffly, resting a hand on that of Blaine.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine whispered, putting the car.

**I**

Burt swore, sick of hearing the answering machine telling him that Kurt's phone could be '_off or not reachable' _. Finn crossed his arms on his chest, denying his head.

"He can not be disappeared. Maybe his phone is discharge."

"Finn, Kurt has never the phone discharge. He has a kind of inner connection with that thing." Burt slumped on the couch, exhausted.

"Let's try to call Blaine..."

"Cell-off. He, too."

"Mercedes?"

"She does not know anything. Boy, you really believe that there has already thought of? I already called everyone would know where MY son could be." the man put his head in his hands, elbows on knees.

"Sorry ... I will do a few rounds of phone calls among the boys of the Glee Club. Maybe someone knows something."Finn went in his room with a bad feeling. A bad premonition.

"Let's go next to the station." Kurt said, leaning out the window to admire the New York streets.

"Why near the station?"

"We do not have enough money to afford a hotel. And I'm not going to do ... filth, to afford a room."

"I won't let you do it anyway" Blaine reassured him, quieter than it was earlier. "Oh look, a karaoke bar!"

"No, no, Blaine! We must keep the money for ... "

"Oh come on, spend a few dollars will not kill us right? " Kurt thinned eyes, putting the phone just turned on in his pocket.

"Why do I have in mind a certain party of Rachel Berry? "

"Oh, again? It's been ages ..."

-But the mental picture of you drunk in my bed will never leave my mind .- Kurt teased him, out of the car, which promptly Blaine had parked near the bar.

The bar was very small by the standards of New York, of course. It could almost be confused with one of those who were near Lima.

A girl was singing on stage, maiming _Fireworks_ by Katy Perry. Kurt wrinkled his nose, while Blaine made him a sign to go and sit. A young boy with a white apron came up immediately, as soon as they took the menus in hand.

"What I bring to you guys?" He asked them with a courteous smile. Kurt closed the menu immediately.

"Water. Smooth. The tap"

"Kurt stop it, we can well afford to drink. Two Diet Coke, thank you," the waiter smiled again, moving away.

Kurt pouted, focusing his gaze on the stage, above which was performing a black woman. His drink was placed in front of him, and he smiled at the waiter and he immediately took a sip. Blaine did the same then, running his tongue over his lips, he laid his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"Kurt ... thanks for being here," Hummel shrugged, continuing to make sustained. Blaine smiled and, seeing the empty stage, he stood up. Kurt looked at him with raised eyebrows, while the boy approached the scores, selecting the song he had chosen to sing. The first notes of Vanilla Sky's _Nightmare_ filled the room. Many eyes fell on Blaine, who continued to look at Kurt.

_What am I doing here?__  
>What happened before?<em>_  
>Did I mess up?<em>_  
>Someone is calling me<em>_  
>Someone is whispering<em>_  
>Blaine wake up<em>

Blaine closed his eyes, beating the rhythm with his foot. The rhythm of the song that he had heard too many times lying on the bed in his room, and at that time represented more than his fears.

_And it makes me feel bad  
>When I find that you're not here<br>And it makes me so scared  
>When I find that I'm alone<br>_

Kurt stood up, approached the stage, then climbing next to Blaine. He decided that perhaps it was the case to sing with him, in what seemed to Kurt a call for help. Kurt strained his sight, singing along with him.

_I can't remember__  
>I was holding your hand tight<em>_  
>Lost in that light<em>_  
>Suddenly I'm here<em>_  
>Darkness around me<em>_  
>Should I wake up<em>

They smiled at each other. Blaine grateful, and Kurt encouraging.

_And it makes me feel bad__  
>When I find that you're not here<em>_  
>And it makes me so scared<em>_  
>When I find that I'm alone<em>

Blaine felt to take his hand. Turning to Kurt, he saw frame them a reassuring smile on his lips. And Blaine could not do anything but smile in return. Again._  
><em>

_Please save me_

I can't remember  
>what happened before<br>Should I wake up and call your name loud and on?

And it makes me feel bad  
>When I find that you're not here<br>And it makes me so scared  
>When I find that I'm alone<p>

The bar was filled with applause, perhaps for the first time that evening. Kurt, in a burst of affection, hugged him, then kissed him on the lips. After a moment of surprise, Blaine returned the hug.

"You're not alone. Remember. Courage." Hummel whispered, without loosening his grip. The curly boy nodded, moving away from that unexpected hug. -Now it's up to me .- Kurt decided, and began to leaf through scores. Blaine laughed.

"And you even wanted to come in here!"


End file.
